


Wärme

by Rolly_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolly_chan/pseuds/Rolly_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hat einen Alptraum und Malia kümmert sich um ihn.</p><p>EDIT: ups, ich hab doch glatt vergessen zu erwähnen, dass diese Momentaufnahme ein Wichtelgeschenk ist, in der LJ Community deutsch_fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wärme

Malia wacht nicht zum ersten Mal mitten in der Nacht auf, weil Stiles gequält stöhnt. Dennoch hat sie sich in all den Monaten, die sie schon zusammen sind, nicht daran gewöhnen können. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt daran gewöhnen will, denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie es als unveränderlichen Fakt akzeptiert. Sie ist nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren, genauso wenig wie sie ihre eigenen, viel stilleren Alpträume zu akzeptieren gewillt ist.

Um sie herum ist es einige Herzschläge lang stockdunkel und nur langsam gewöhnen sich ihre Augen an das wenige Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fällt. Sie muss einige Male kräftig blinzeln, um den Schlaf, der noch an ihren Lidern hängt, abzuschütteln.

Dann ist alles, was ihre Sinne füllt, Stiles' Stöhnen und sein sich hin und her bewegender und zuckender Oberkörper in ihren Armen.

Der Schlaf verlässt sie augenblicklich wie ein aufgescheuchter Vogel und sie entwirrt sich von Stiles, um diesen auf den Rücken zu drehen und leicht an der Schulter zu schütteln.

"Stiles?", haucht sie, leicht drängend, doch sie bekommt nur ein Wimmern als Antwort. Sie weiß, dass nicht mehr viel fehlt, bis Stiles anfängt, zu schreien. Deshalb schüttelt sie ihn etwas fester, sieht zu wie dadurch sein Kopf hin und her rollt, ohne dass Stiles Anstalten macht, aufzuwachen, während sie selbst fast das Adrenalin spürt, das durch ihre Venen pumpt und den Schlaf so weit zurück drängt, dass daran überhaupt nicht mehr zu denken ist.

"Stiles!", ruft sie, dieses Mal mit lauter und fester Stimme.

Als Stiles' Augenlider zu flattern beginnen und seine unruhigen Bewegungen leicht nachlassen, lässt Malia ein erleichtertes Seufzen ihren Lippen entweichen. Dieses Mal hat sie es geschafft, ihn aufzuwecken, bevor der Alptraum Überhand genommen hat.

Malia reibt ihm wärmend den Arm und zieht die Decke bis über seine Brust, weil sie weiß, dass ihm danach immer kalt ist. So wie ihr. Bis Stiles endlich die Augen öffnet und ihr verschlafen aber verwirrt und aufgewühlt entgegen blinzelt. Seine Augen brauchen einen Moment, um klar zu werden und Malia entgeht nicht, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge erleichtert entspannen, sobald er realisiert, dass sie es ist und nicht die Fortsetzung seines Alptraums.

"Hey", grüßt er sie, als haben sie sich gerade erst zufällig getroffen. Malia bemerkt, wie Stiles versucht, sein leichtes Zittern unter der Decke zu verstecken, während er wieder diesen Geruch nach Angst und Entsetzen und Schmerz ausströmt, den Malia viel zu oft und für viel zu lange Zeitspannen bei ihm - und bei eigentlich allen in ihrem Rudel - gerochen hat. Allerdings lässt der Geruch langsam nach und wird nach und nach von angenehmeren Gerüchen ersetzt, wie Zuneigung und etwas anderem, das Malia nicht benennen kann.

"Hey", grüßt Malia mit einem Lächeln zurück, weil sie wieder einmal nicht erwartet hat, wie sehr es sie selbst aufwühlt, wenn es Stiles schlecht geht. Manchmal wünscht sie sich irrationalerweise, ihr Lächeln könne all die Dunkelheit und die ganzen Schlimmen Dinge in Stiles vertreiben, und dass im Gegenzug Stiles' Lächeln ihr Trauma heile, aber sie weiß ganz genau, dass sie diese Bürde selbst tragen müssen, weil es nur so etwas bedeuten würde.

Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig dabei unterstützen können. Und im Moment weiß Malia nur eins, womit sie Stiles helfen kann - ihn warm zu halten. Sie rutscht näher an ihn heran und schlingt ihren Arm um seine Taille, lehnt ihre Stirn gegen seine, und sie sehen sich für eine Weile einfach nur in die Augen. Malia lauscht Stiles' Herzschlag, wie er sich langsam beruhigt, und lässt Stiles wahllose Muster mit den Fingern über ihren Arm malen. Es beruhigt sie vermutlich fast genauso wie ihn.

Schließlich seufzt Stiles und rutscht etwas herum, bis er sein Gesicht an Malias Halsbeuge drückt, einen Arm um sie schlingt und sich an sie kuschelt.

"Danke", brummt er in ihre Haut und es bringt sie zum Lächeln und wärmt sie von innen.

"Hmm", erwidert Malia nur und vergräbt ihre Nase in Stiles' Haar, atmet seinen Geruch ein, der immer noch unterschwellig nach Angst riecht. Aber das beunruhigt sie nicht, weil sie weiß, dass Stiles immer unterschwellig nach Angst riecht. Sie spürt, wie Stiles Lächelt und drückt ihn fester an sich, hofft, dass sie ihm diese innere Wärme und das wohlige Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zurückgeben kann.

Sie reden nicht darüber, aber das brauchen sie auch nicht mehr. Sie wissen beide, von was der jeweils andere träumt. Malia ist sich sicher, dass es irgendwann leichter wird, die Alpträume nicht mehr so oft kommen werden. Bis dahin, denkt sie, reicht es, dass sie sich gegenseitig wärmen.


End file.
